Mansons downfall
by mansonwebb
Summary: Sam brings the DI down, but with him and Don Beech sharing a cell how long can she keep him down. Please r
1. Chapter 1

Manson's downfall Chapter 1  
  
Sam glanced at the coat stand as she made her way over to her desk. Unless the DI was out, he hadn't arrived yet. Good, thought a little voice in her head, time to have a word with the DCI before he does. The smarmy little git thought he was better than everyone, else. "How does his wife stick him" Sam muttered under her breath, "morning to you too, sarge" "ROB" she didn't need to yell, just to let it all out, "how long have you been standing there", he could have been there for an eternity, she had been so lost in her own thoughts ,Sam hadn't heard him come in. "Just a few seconds" Rob smirked, "so, who's he?" rob inquired. "Nobody you'd know" Sam gave him a brief smile, before sitting down with a sigh.  
  
Her relief was short lived, the doors burst open and in stormed the DI "Sam a word in my office, NOW" bellowed Neil, barely glancing at her, throwing his coat on a hook. "Yes gov." Sam forced a smile. "Samantha please explain to me exactly how you could have cocked up last night because I don't understand" his tone was quiet and dangerous." "Well to be fair gov it wasn't entirely my fault...........  
  
Ten minutes later the stony expression still hadn't left Neil's face as Sam finished explaining. His lips formed a sneer, "You can make all the excuses you want, but it doesn't get us Windsor. You had better hope we catch him or the DCI will go through the roof" he paused "have a report on last nights' incidents, on my desk in an hour, and after that I'm sure you've got some paperwork or something you could do" his now quiet voice was almost mocking, teasing, daring her to argue, to make the situation even worse, well she wouldn't rise to the bait, "Yes gov" her sarcastic smile fixed firmly in place. "You go where I go; you don't leave this nick without my say so" "But gov" "No complaints" "It isn't practical" "No complaints" his voice was raised now, it dropped to a whisper "You brought it on yourself." Sam rose quietly to her feet and left the office.  
  
"So you're telling me that we had Windsor in our grasp, and we let him go." The DCI's voice was thick with disbelief, "yes sir I'm not sure exactly what went wrong, Samantha's writing up a report for me now, I'll let you know when I have it" he made to leave, "you had better hope that Windsor doesn't know we're onto him, or it will be your head on the plate." "Yes sir" a nod of his head to show he understood and Neil was gone.  
  
John Windsor stood with his back to the wind and listened to the proposal with interest. "How badly hurt" an easy smile spread across his face. "Enough to keep her out of action for a while, with no lasting damage." The DI's voice was sharp. "I don't want any cock-ups, and as far as I'm concerned this conversation never happened" "What conversation" Windsor sniggered "She won't know what hit her" As he walked away he counted the bundle of notes he had been given, and looked at the photograph "Bye, bye DS Nixon" he muttered to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The night sky was inky black and the air was crisp and fresh, when Sam came off her shift. The DI had been even worse than usual because of some scrote that had wound him up the wrong way, and Sam was looking forward to a long hot soak in the bath. She didn't notice Windsor sneak up behind her until it was too late "No!" Her body hit the ground with a thump. Windsor quickly threw the brick away and dragged Sam into the shadows.  
  
"I've done it" His voice came out in a rasp. "Good, do what you want but don't contact me again" the DI's voice was a cold monotone. Windsor hung up the phone. Do what I want, somebody could take that the wrong way, he mused.  
  
Sam struggled to sit upright, her head was pounding and her arms were tied in front of her. A million questions flew through her head, Where are my? How did I get here? Why am I here? The last question puzzled her the most. "So" Sam recognised the drawling voice "Sleeping beauty finally awakes" "Why the hell have you brought me here Windsor?" "She speaks" "What do you want with me?" "I want you out of the way, and so does. Pause Whoops I'm not supposed to say" "So does who?" when no answer was forthcoming Sam repeated the question, her voice full of fear "So does who?" "Wait and see"  
  
DCI Meadows scanned the room. "Has anyone seen DS Nixon, I need her to do a television appeal for the missing Hawthorn child, and she doesn't have seemed to have turned up for work" Jack was seriously worried about her. "Maybe, she's sick" Manson's patronising voice was the only reply he got.  
  
Hours later the whole station had been called to a briefing. The super's voice rang out "So far the only sign of DS Nixon is her car parked outside the station. Her neighbours haven't seen her since she left for work yesterday, and the last officer to see her was DI Manson at the end of her shift last night. I want door to door done and any sighting of DS Nixon brought to my attention immediately."  
  
"Have you figured out who paid me to do this yet?" the cold voice rang out through the empty room. "Paid you" "I suppose your governors think Mr Manson is perfect don't they?" "Manson! I knew it." "He said I could do what I liked to you. Anything at all." Windsor moved toward her an evil glint in his eye. "Wwwhat are you going to do to me?" Sam tried and failed to keep fear out of her voice. "Well I'm an evil rapist aren't I? He continued snarling" time you learned exactly what I did to my other victims. Use your personal knowledge in court" Sam's scream was cut short as his hand covered her mouth. A few salty tears slipped out of her closed eyes, and a scream escaped her covered lips as he forced himself on her.  
  
He was worried and he didn't worry easily. They should have found her by now a small voice in his head told him. He hated that voice, it was the voice that had begged his father to stop, the voice that searched for the answers to his problems, problems he shouldn't have the voice that reminded him that he was still human and had a cocainise. The last one worried him most, not that he had a cocainise but that he was human and he could hurt. All his life he had blocked out any feelings he had, because if he let them in he might lose control and tell somebody. He had lost control before; his love for Finabar had opened the floodgates.He had told her. It had taken nearly five hours but he had told her every thing. Then he realised what he'd done. She wanted him to go to the police "he can't get away with it" But he had made her promise not to tell anyone else. Nobody must know. A sweat broke out on his forehead. Nobody. 


	3. Chapter 3

Her whole body shook with sobs. She felt dirty, used, ashamed. And the fact that it had been Manson, her governor, that had paid Windsor to do this was almost enough to send Sam over the edge. The one thing keeping her together was the thought of sending Manson down when she got free. When? A sceptical little voice in her head tormented her. If.  
  
A head popped around the DI's office door. "Gov, GOV" "WHAT? Oh Phil." the DI sounded relieved. "Are you alright" Phil gave him a questioning look. "You haven't quite been with it all morning. "Sore head" "Whatever. Thought you might like to know we found traces of DS Nixon's blood on that brick. I think we can safely say she's been abducted. "There's no need to look so pleased about it" the DI snapped. "Sorry" his grinning face disappeared around the door.  
  
The next time he came in she would be ready for him. It was over a day since she had gotten here and yet it seemed like a lifetime. The ropes bounding her hands together had finally given in allowing Sam to explore the tiny room she was being held captive in. amongst the junk Sam had found a broken table leg.  
  
The lock creaked. Expecting to find Sam tied up, the shock of the first blow stunned Windsor. With out giving him a chance to react Sam swung the table leg as hard as she could at Windsor's head. Rushing out of the room she flung the weapon away, and ran down the flight of stairs that were directly opposite the room that had acted as her prison. The front door. The cool air felt like heaven after being cramped up for almost two days. Looking around, Sam realised she had no idea were she was. Knowing she couldn't stay put she decided to walk until she found someone that could help her. "Right. You can do this" Sam headed up the path on her right and prayed she'd come to a police station soon.  
  
That little voice was still bothering him. The DI closed his eyes and thought back to when it all started. Without warning hundreds of memories that he had locked away for so long flooded into his brain. No. he didn't want them there. His eyes flew open, full of unshed tears. Neil took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. And he remembered. Memories so awful and terrible fought to be looked at first.  
  
He was eight. His mother and father had started arguing again. He looked up. Only for a split second, but it was enough. "What are you looking at" bellowed his drunken father. "What business is this of yours?" "None" he had answered in a scared voice, his father was really losing it. "Well let's make it your business" the words were etched with cruelty .Then his father had grabbed his arm and told his mother to hold him still. A very sharp looking knife had been produced. The pain had been incredible. It felt as if someone was placing a red hot poker on his arm and pressing it down. He'd thought it would only last a second. It had taken nearly two minutes. He'd screamed in agony, but that hadn't stopped his father. The hospital had given him three bays of blood, stitched his arm up and told him not to play in junkyards. The school had been told the same thing, an accident in a junkyard.  
  
Neil opened his eyes the memory had only taken a few seconds. He brushed away the tears that had begun to fall and rolled up his sleeve. The scar was still clearly visible. That cruel little voice in his head spoke again One down, thousands more to go. 


	4. Chapter 4

She wondered if Windsor had come round yet. If he had and had told Manson her life was in danger. "Why does he hate me so much" Sam voiced her thoughts. Tears slipped out of her eyes and her brain went into overtime with unanswered questions. One question seemed to be burning a hole in her brain. Why? Why did he hate her? Why did he take his anger out on her? Why did he blame her for everything that went wrong? And most importantly. Why had he paid Windsor to do this to her?  
  
The relief were gathered for another briefing. "I can confirm that it was DS Nixon's blood found on a piece of broken paving stone" Adam Okaro watched the shocked reaction of the relief. He looked closely at DI Manson; he was unusually pale and had a slightly haunted look about him. "If Samantha has been seriously injured then we must find her as quickly as possible" his voice was grave.  
  
YES!! A Street sign and even better a phone box. Sam didn't have any money but so she had to ring 999 instead of Sunhill. After explaining to the operator what had happened, a police car was sent to take her to St. Hughes. The DCI was waiting for her when she got there "We've been worried sick. What happened? Are you okay?" his words spilled over one another in there rush to get out. When she didn't answer he repeated his question a concerned voice" Sam, are you okay" "No" her voice came out in a strangled sob "I've been raped" "Miss Nixon" a young nurse called out, a cheery smile on her face "the doctor wants to do a few tests" "When I'm finished I'll come to the nick, make a statement" the dull monotone voice had answered Jacks unasked question. "I'll wait for you" "I'd rather you didn't"  
  
"So Windsor could have been knocked out, he could still be there" Jacks voice beamed with pride when he heard that Sam had whacked Windsor one. "Could you find the house again?" "From the phone box, yes" the DCI picked up the phone and began making arrangements. Sam hadn't told him about the DI. But, if had paid Windsor to do this to her, Sam wanted to see him put away. The DCI hung up the phone. "Gov, there's something I haven't told you." "Go on" "Windsor, he said, he said" Sam's mouth was suddenly dry "What did he say?" "That Manson paid him to do it" "Neil!"The DCI looked shocked "I know you don't like each other, but he has been the person most worried about you." "Probably wanted to cover his tracks. I am going to make a statement against him with or without your backing" her voice broke.  
  
Jack helped her sit down. "Of course you'll have my backing" the Dice's voice was grimy, "But first I think we should try and catch Windsor" and out of Sam's earshot "Manson will wait" 


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long to find Windsor, he had barely moved. An ambulance was called to take him to St.Huges and Hunter went with him, just in case he tried to escape.  
  
Back at Sunhill Manson was arrested. The DCI called a CID briefing "Most of you already know that DS Nixon was found earlier this morning, she's currently at St.Huges recovering from her ordeal. "Gov how is she" the DI's voice broke the shocked silence "Oh Neil, there is one more thing I have to say to you" "Gov" the DI looked suitably surprised. "Neil Manson I am arresting you for paying to have a police officer abducted and raped" The DCI began to put handcuffs on him, "What!!!!" the DI's voice boomed out over the silence the other officers had created "You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say, or fail to mention when questioned, will be given in evidence, something which you later rely on in court." And with that the DCI began to lead him down to custody with him protesting his innocence every step of the way.  
  
"Do you think he did it" Rob's voice broke the silence in the open spaced office "Well he wouldn't have been arrested otherwise" Debbie's know it all voice replied "Hang on" they all looked at Terry "It's probably just Windsor, kicking up a fuss" "Yeah but why did the DCI believe him" "Yeah" "Think about it, the two people who were looking for him, Sam got raped and the DI could go to prison" "Makes sense in a way" admitted Phil.  
  
INTERVIEW ROOM ONE  
  
"Interview commences 19:35 hours, officers present, DCI Meadows and..." "DC Drummond" "Also present are" "John Windsor" "And his solicitor" "Martin Howard" "Where were you at 11:30 two nights ago?" "Waiting for DS Nixon to come off her shift" "Why?" "Because I had a job to do" "What job?" "I had to abduct DS Nixon" Windsor looked at his solicitor "Neil Manson paid me 3K to get rid of her for a while" "What do you mean get rid of DS Nixon?" "You know get her out of the way for a while" "What possible reason would a senior officer have to pay you to get rid of DS Nixon" Jack's voice was disbelieving, he didn't mean to doubt Sam, but if this is what she had based her evidence against Neil on well then maybe the DCI thought he's innocent. "I don't know. All I know that is I was paid by MrManson to abduct DS Nixon. "Do you have the money he paid you?" "About two and a half grand is left. It's in my car. My car is in the long stay car park at the airport" "Okay. Interview terminated at 19:53 hours."  
  
Jack and Ken left the interview room. "So what do you think gov" sighed Ken "I think we should check Windsor's car and then interview Manson." "Do you think he did it" Ken was sceptical "Only time will tell" the DCI left without giving a proper answer.  
  
CELL 3 Being locked in this cell was driving Neil crazy. And the whole station would know by now. The look on Smiffy's face when he'd booked him in "Name?" sergeant Smith was greeted with a stony silence. He tried again. "Name?" "Neil Manson" snarled the DI. "Address?" "15 Gordon's way, Derryvore, London" "Crime" Now Smiffy was interested. The DCI replied "Paying to have a police officer abducted and raped" Smiffy's eyes bulged. "Cell 3 is free" Worst of all it gave him time to think, more of his terrible childhood memories came back to haunt him He was cold so cold. His body hurt so much. Dry blood was on his face. He shivered. Looked at his watch. 3 Am. Had to sleep on the streets again. His mother would take him to hospital to have his wounds looked at in the morning, but for now he didn't exist. All he had done was got home late. His tears almost froze on his cold cheek. Why did it have to be like this? Why didn't anyone love him? No! He wasn't going to do this to himself. Neil used his sleeve to dab at his wet eyes. The cell door opened and Ken walked in. "Look I know I shouldn't be hear gov, but I just want to say that right now it's looking like your word against Windsor's." "Thanks Ken" "I've gotta go" the cell door slammed behind Ken and once more Neil was left with his own terrible memories. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ken looked at the DCI and gave a worried look, "Gov, there's about £2500 in cash" "Right" the DCI replied with a grim smile "looks like Windsor was telling the truth about that at least, bag the money and get onto the bank, see if Manson has made any large withdrawals recently" "Gov" Ken nodded in understandment.  
  
INTERVIEW ROOM 3  
  
"Interview commences 13:46, officers present are DCI Meadows and..." "DC Drummond" "Also present are" "Neil Manson" "And his solicitor" "Greg Johnstone" "Mr Manson, do you know a man named John Windsor?" "Yes he's a suspect in a case I was handling" "Do you know him personally?" "No!" Neil glared at Meadows Undeterred Meadows pressed on, "So you didn't have an arrangement with him, to abduct and rape DS Nixon?" "NO!" the ex-DI exploded "Why the hell would I want to do that?" "You tell me" Ken looked uncomfortable. "I had nothing to do with Sam's ordeal" Seeing that Manson was going to lose control his solicitor spoke "I think my client would like a break" "OK, interview suspended 13:57"  
  
Outside the interview room Jack pulled Ken to one side to ask "Did you check with the bank?" "They won't give any information without Manson's consent" "Did you tell them this was a criminal investigation?" "I told them they'd be done for withholding information, but they wouldn't budge" "Right lets see if Manson will give his consent, see how cooperative he is, if he's innocent he won't mind us looking"  
  
The news of Neil's arrest had spread like wildfire through the relief. Tony and Gary were doing the most gossiping and before long Neil was having a few visitors wishing him good luck and sneering at him.  
  
The atmosphere in CID was stony and two groups of people had emerged, those who believed Neil and those who believed Sam. In Neil's group there was Terry, Phil, Debbie and Ken was torn. In Sam's group there was Jack, Adam, Jim and Ramini. Uniform were also torn, Smiffy, Gary, Tony, June, and Kerry believed Sam. Steve, Cameron, Andrea, Lance and Honey believed Neil. Reg Hollis wouldn't take a side and said that the others shouldn't ether. "Well it's not right is it?" He reminded Tony as they left after refs.  
  
A few hours later after no new evidence could be found on Manson he was bailed. "Mr Manson you are being bailed to return to this station in five days time pending further enquires, do you understand?" Smiffy's voice drilled a hole in Neil's already throbbing head. "Yes" he hissed. "Sign here, thank you. Gary can you escort Mr Manson off the premises" 


	7. Chapter 7

Bloody Windsor! Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? How was he going to get out of this one? Neil let out a sigh and rolled over onto his back. He looked at his sleeping wife beside him; after he'd been bailed he had told her it was a load of crap. He looked at his watch 3:40. "Great!" he sighed. Carefully Neil got out of bed and stood still as his wife stirred. After a few minutes it was obvious she wasn't going to wake up. Downstairs Manson took out his mobile. He had plenty of criminal contacts. "Joe, I need a favour" "Not at this hour you don't" a sleepy voice greeted him. "This is serious!" "Ok, what do you want done" "I need a bloke called Windsor silenced, he's in St.Huges but he'll have a police looking after him" "Whoa, do you want me to take out the copper as well?" "Not if you don't need to" "It'll cost you" There was a silence on the other end of the phone "How much do you want?" "Do you want Windsor killed or what?" "No, just enough so he'll not go to court" "£1300" "£1000" Neil bartered. "£1110, final offer" "Great" Neil smirked "You do him over then I'll give you the money." "End of the week" "Fine" He slammed the phone down. He looked at his watch again ten to four in the morning. Not good. Neil sat on the sofa and began flicking through TV channels, before long he drifted into slumber land.  
  
A few hours later he was woken up banging on the front door. He looked down, not exactly dressed for visitors, boxers and a t-shirt, defiantly not dressed for a police search. After all who else called at ten past six in the morning? He went to answer the door. Jack, Ken, Tony and June were standing on his doorstep. Jack was the first to speak, "Neil Manson we have warrants to search the premises, would you like to be present during the search?" "What do you think?" Neil snapped. "I thought you wanted to be present during the search" remarked June as he headed up the stairs. Manson just glared at her.  
  
Meanwhile Sam was waking up from yet another nightmare, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down she silently swore that she would see Manson behind bars. How could any human pay to have this sort of pain inflicted on another person. When the phone rang Sam jumped and went to answer it. It was DCI Meadows, "Sam we just searched Manson's house and apart from taking his computer and mobile for examination, and annoying him greatly we didn't really get anything from it" he sighed "Thanks anyway for letting me know" Sam hung up the phone and rage burned through her how dare Manson put her through this and not even admit it! How dare he!  
  
Miles away Neil shivered in the early morning wind. After the search he had come down to this river to think. But the silence only gave fuel to the memories he had been trying to silence and thinking about what Sam had gone through had brought back some particularly bad ones. Blow after blow landed on him but to the man causing so much pain to the young boy this did not seem enough. He pulled the lad face up to his own. "I'm getting board of this, it's not enough any more" "P please" the young boy cried "Leave me alone" "Ha!" With that the man threw him onto the floor and began to take the boys clothes off. Pain like the boy had never felt before as the man entered his body. White lights flashed across the boys' eyes as the ordeal continued for over half an hour. But still the man was not satisfied and forced the young lad to perform on him to fulfil his twisted desires. "NO!" Neil screamed and panted heavily for a few seconds choking back sobs. The young lad in the memory had been himself and the man, his father. Neil hung his head in shame as he remembered how he had felt afterwards, pain beyond belief and those feelings that were harder to get rid of, embarrassed, ashamed, and disgusted and the feeling just wouldn't stop. Then he thought of Sam. She would feel as bad as him. Maybe worse. But I didn't pay to have her raped he told himself. Maybe not, said that annoying little voice, but you're going to pay for it. 


	8. Chapter 8

3 MONTHS LATER IN A COURT ROOM  
  
"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" the judge asked the jury. So far the trial had gone Neil's way as the judge was his father-in- laws good friend. A member of the jury stood up "We find the defendant guilty for having a police officer abducted but not raped" stated the man. "Very well, Neil Manson I sentence you to six months in an open prison and you must pay £5000 fine. Jury dismissed. Take the prisoner down. As he was taken away Neil looked up and saw Jack comforting Sam and smirked. "Look he's smirking! Six months! He must know that judge. How else would he have gotten such a short sentence? Sam exploded "Okay, calm down" soothed Jack "We'll look for another solution to keep him away from you when he gets out"  
  
"Well" said DAC Pearson "Trial go OK" "Six months in an open prison, I can hack that." "You had better be able to because I can't pull any more stunts" "Thanks" Neil replied quietly "I've got to go" the cell door slammed shut and Neil was left on his own again.  
  
SKYFORT OPEN PRISON  
  
Neil looked around the cell that was to be his home for the next six months. Not to bad he thought. He became aware that another person had entered the cell when the guest began to speak. "Hello" The voice was strangely familiar to Neil. He turned around. "DON!" the shock was evident in Neil's voice. "The one and only" Smiled Don spreading his arms. "I thought you where in solitary confinement" "I was until I gave my ex-mob, and yours by the look of it, a red hot tip- off." Beech grinned. "Good to see you Don." "You too Neil. Listen I've got to go" a frown appeared on Don's face "but what's say we catch up later." "Yeah, Whatever" Don's face broke into a grin, "Still as cool about everything as you always were Neil. You haven't changed a bit." With that he walked out of the cell. A frown appeared on Neil's face. Don had looked shocked to see him, but had just wandered into this cell. Did that mean he was going to be sharing a cell with Don? Him and Don went back a long way.  
  
Don had puppy-walked him into CID. He had been Neil's sergeant and in Neil's first week in CID Don had asked him to get rid of some evidence that would've sent his mate to prison. But when Neil hadn't Don didn't seem to mind in fact he told Neil, He was proud. That was before Don had started working for criminals while he was still a police officer. CIB only found out after he accidentally killed a colleague who also happened to be his best mate. That was when he had been working in Sunhill and all of Neil's current workmates hated him as Don had got most of his colleagues transferred or kicked off the force. Jack Meadows especially hated Don for splitting up his team. Neil allowed himself a grin. Meadows would be furious when he found out him and Don were sharing a cell. 


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Don reappeared. "So, Neil" he drawled, "What've they got you in hear for? I remember you telling me you'd never become bent. In fact as I remember you gave me grief after I got sent down." Don smirked at Neil. "You were taking bungs, destroying evidence." Neil exploded. "Alright, alright calm down. So what are you in here for?" "Having a colleague abducted" Neil replied sheepishly. "You never!" "Yeah and the bloke who done it for me also raped her." "Bet that looked good" Don snorted. "Oh, yeah," Neil sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, "but I know people, only got sent down for six months" "Six months will fly by when you make some mates and have a laugh" "Thanks Don" muttered Neil quietly.  
  
Jack hung up the phone with a frown and looked at Gina Gold. "That was CIB. They've just informed me that Neil Manson and Don Beech are currently sharing a cell." "What! What the hell were they thinking of. I'm in a good mind to complain about malpractice or something." Gina finished. "Apparently it's for their safety with them both being ex-coppers and all" scowled Jack "And get this Manson's going to appeal. There is a good chance he'll get off" "What!!! After what he did to Sam." Gina was furious now. "He knows people. The same people who gave him such a light sentence no doubt." "If that slimy rat ever goes near Sam again I'll rip him limb from limb." Stated Gina on her way out.  
  
Six blokes sat around the pool table. One of them spotted Neil and Don walking towards them. "Don mate, who's the plank?" "This plank and me go way back. And his name's Neil" "What's up?" Shot another of Don's mates towards Neil. "Can't you speak for yourself?" "Yeah in the right company" retorted Neil. The other man's face clouded over. "Jimmy, mate, calm down." Don stepped in. He shot a glare in Neil's direction. "Alright, so" Jimmy turned to look at Neil "Do you play pool?" "Yeah." Jimmy threw a cue at him "Catch" Don breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been just his luck if Jimmy and Neil had started to fight. His two best mates in solitary confinement.  
  
Jimmy won the game by a few points. "Good game." He turned to face Neil, "Not bad yourself, I think we're going to get on ok." "Maybe" "Full of enthusiasm this one" snorted Jimmy. "Come on, come on" Ushered the prison officers. "Back to your cells" Neil took another look around the place that was to be his home for the next six months and thought to himself I could fit in here. For the first time ever said that annoying little voice in his head. Neil hit the side of his head and don gave him a funny look. You don't get rid of me that easily laughed the little voice. Now let me tell you a story. And as his cell door shut behind him although Don was in the room with him, Neil realised he was on his own. Just as he had been as a child. 


	10. Chapter 10

**JUST A SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY IN UPDATING. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.**

****

Blood poured from his lip and he gave an involuntary moan as he was forced against the wall. Blows rained down on his back and as he fell to the ground the group of thugs began kicking him and shouting abuse. He felt something break.

"Come on then" a man shouted at him, "Where's your bottle". But Neil had had enough.

"Get lost" he snarled. Suddenly a prison guard appeared, she looked at Neil horrified. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well you've got a few broken ribs and cut and bruises." The doctor smiled. Neil didn't. His body felt is if it had been put through a mangle.

Later sitting alone in his cell Neil thought about his options. Don came in.

"Heard you got into a bit of bother" he grinned looking at Manson's battered body.

"Don, I can't take this, I want out." Neil sobbed. "Please help me" his voice begging.

"Alright mate," comforted Don "I'll think of something."

Sam looked at the letter again. It was a prison visiting order. He wanted her to visit him. After what he had done. No way. The nerve of him. Sam was outraged. And curious. Why did he want to see her?

Jack looked at the letter Sam handed to him.

"What is this? Some sort of sick joke?" he demanded furiously.

"Do you think I should go and see what he wants?"

"No I'll go."

"Gov, I really think I should go. He must want to see me."

"Be careful"

"I will."

Don looked around to make sure that no one could listen to him speak to Neil.

"Right if we're going to do this we'll have to do it this time next week. That gives us time to finalise the plans." Don was talking about the escape Neil realised.

"Right" he nodded his head in the affirmative.

"We've only got one chance at this we can't have any cock ups." Beech hissed. Neil looked insulted.

"Don!" Neil exclaimed annoyed. "Nothing is going to go wrong."


End file.
